In Nomine R
In Nomine: R&D is a now-dormant TinyMUX server which was operated by Master Splinter. R&D is a non-canon In Nomine setting, although deviations are intended to be quite minimal. The MUX's setting is on the map in the War between Heaven and Hell. However, the setting is changing since R&D is essentially lifeless. More information is to come. INRD is pretty much inactive. However, email me at INRDBlossom (via gmail) if you're interested in running In Nomine stuff. You can also freely use any material here. I'd be happy to hand over chargen code and whatever else you might find useful. Connect at: innomine.iamyourgod.org port 2007 (keep in mind that there aren't many people there right now) Scenes posted at: INRD Scenes Splinter's email: INRDBlossom (and then that shift-2 symbol did I mention I hate spambots?) at a popular email service that starts with a "g". Staff These pages detail the INRD staff. Splinter Head admin. Radical rat. Donatello Helps with code, apps, plots, and just about everything. He also "does machines," or so the ancient texts declare. Panda Khan Stories, apps, et cetera. Once the Samurai ruler of a genetically improved tribe of battlin' bears, he "Khantinues" to help the Turtles combat crime and cruelty wherever he finds it. http://www.ninjaturtles.com/toys/1990/panda.jpg Ninjara Advisor who knows a lot more about IN than Splinter. General staff duties. Runs plots. Hint: in her plots, children are always evil. "She was a powerful member of the team from issue #29 until issue #70, when the relationship between her and Raphael came to end due to personal differences." Canon In Nomine: R&D is a non-canon MUX. However, it generally holds quite closely to theme. Honestly, the main reason for the non-canon designation is to provide leeway should we need it. (Additionally, it would be quite a task just to become familiar with everything in established In Nomine canon.) Significant departures from canon will be noted here, for reference. Brightness and Contrast R&D is darker and higher-contrast than "standard" In Nomine. Advincula California Advincula, California (Ad-VEEN-chu-la) is a city in Northern California, located north of Livermore. As of the 2007 census, its population was 63,592, of whom 25,174 were students at UC Advincula. It is home to the Advincula Science Park, which hosts over fifty companies (mostly start-ups) and employs over five hundred residents. In February 2004, a Tether to Technology formed in the Green Gecko Ltd. office within the Advincula Science Park, putting Advincula on the map in the War. Transportation In early 2008, construction was completed on a BART station in Livermore, with a stop in Advincula on the way from Dublin/Pleasanton. (Map here.) The BART station is accessible by foot from UC Advincula. A shuttle runs between the station and the science park. Nearby Tethers Here are some nearby Tethers: * Golden Gate Park (San Francisco): A major Tether to Flowers. About an hour away by BART. * Xerox (Palo Alto): Lightning Tether. BART doesn't go there, but it's only about an hour away by car. Important Locations This section contains information merged from other pages. UC Advincula The University of California, Advincula (UC Advincula or UCA) is a state university enrolling 25,174 students, located in Advincula, California. It has close ties with the Advincula Science Park, and a number of its graduate students have gone on to establish start-ups through the park. Founded in 1993, it is among the newer UCs. Academics UC Advincula is a mid-tier UC for undergraduates, with a considerably stronger standing among graduate schools with regard to programs in the natural sciences. Its law school consistently ranks in the top twenty five. Colors * Maya Blue }| } | }} * Golden Poppy }| } | }} Internships UC Advincula students sometimes participate in unpaid internships at the Advincula Science Park. A shuttle bus travels between the park and the campus. UCA Medical Center The University of California Advincula Medical Center (often UCA Medical Center) is a teaching hospital associated with UC Advincula. It's located near campus, and is the main hospital for Advincula. (There are also a number of private clinics and doctors' offices around town.) It was built in the early 1990s, when UC Advincula opened. Interns UC Advincula medical students sometimes work as interns in the hospital, or visit for lectures and observations. Advincula Science Park The Advincula Science Park is a research park hosting seventy-two companies, most of which are start-ups, located in Advincula, CA. The office of one of the companies, a consumer electronics and software company known as Green Gecko Ltd., has since early 2004 been the site of a Tether to Technology. Much as the park is an incubator for young enterprises, Hell uses the Tether as a starting point for promising low-level Servitors. Some are newly created, and others have been languishing in Hell at "desk jobs" or slumming around with damned souls waiting for their chance at the big time. Established Companies This is a partial list of established companies with an office in the park. They are often on the lookout for promising start-ups, technologies, or personnel to bring on board. * Genentech, Inc. -- Medical biotech * Motorola Corporation -- Telecommunications * Tremor Games -- Gaming -- Advincula office focuses on hardware peripherals ADT Aegis Defensive Technologies, Inc. (commonly ADT) is a company specializing in the design of military vehicles and robotics. They are working on a number of Department of Defense projects, and their past products include Humvee-type vehicles and remote-controlled drones. ArmaLite Inc. Armalite, Inc. is a weapons manufacturer with an office in the Advincula Science Park. Their most recognizable product is the AR-15 rifle, better known as the U.S. Army's M16 series of rifles. Green Gecko Ltd. Green Gecko Ltd. is a major American consumer electronics company. Their Advincula Science Park office is a Tether to Technology. Products Green Gecko Ltd. produces a range of products, such as digital cameras, MP3 players, and recently some cheap, portable game devices. Some popular products include: * Gecko: A standard MP3 player that's cutting into Apple's market share. Green Gecko's first product offering. * "Ig" (Iguana): A portable social networking device. It comes in bracelets, armbands, collars, and other forms, and is connected with sites such as MySpace and Facebook. Using one feature, friends on outings can bring the devices within range of each other (or within range of an event marker, like at a concert) to automatically record their outing online with associated media from the device. It's part of a larger suite of social software. The low-end models only cost $70 or so, and are getting popular with high schoolers. * Komodo: A lightweight video playback device that can be closed and rotated to work as a video camera. Distinctive black and green case. The average model retails for around $400. * Skink: A handheld video game device with simple but engrossing "mental workout" games, targeted towards casual gamers. Retails for around $100. Tether Somewhat unusually, there was no particular event associated with the Tether's formation -- at least, none that was obvious to outside observers. It just sort of materialized around the offices one day. Sensa Inc. Sensa Inc. is a chemical research company specializing in natural and artificial flavorings (and, lately, fragrances and scents). The company has something of a Willy Wonka feel to it. They mostly sell to large food companies, but they are also starting to market products directly to consumers and restaurants. Their consumer products include vials of flavorings and some increasingly popular candies. Start-ups These are some of the many, many start-up companies headquartered at the park. GenVision Inc. GenVision Inc. is a biotech startup company based in the Advincula Science Park. It was begun in 2002 by Dr. Theresa Wierzbowski, and is based around some new technologies she's developed for identifying individuals with genetically-inherited diseases. It's a small company, with only Dr. Wierzbowski and a handful of lab techs and interns, but it might be expanding soon if the financing works out.